Time Runs Differently
by softnerd
Summary: A year after the end of the epilogue of Tsubasa/TRC, Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai meet familiar faces of their future children. The faces of Kurogane's ill son Fai's lovestruck, haunted daughter and conflicted sons and Syaoran and Sakura's beloved daughter.
1. Smashed

_Smashed_

I sat down heavily on the bar stool, frowning as I grumbled my order to the sleazy woman standing behind the bar, who winked at me. She came back with my drink a moment later, and I downed half of it without setting it down, it burned my throat wonderfully.

"Bad day?" The woman asked, she flipped her dark curls seductively over one of her shoulders. I raised my eyes from the rim of my glass to glower at her,

"Not your business, woman." I growled. She frowned and turned away, flirting with a man sitting a few feet away from me.

Not a bad day. A bad year. It had been a year since we'd left Clow, and we still hadn't found the other Syaoran's parents, not even a trace of them. Fai was still healing, though he rarely shared any of his burden with me, and still occasionally that mask of his reared it's head- even if it was subconsciously- and I had to punch it off of his face until he realized what he was doing.

So now I'd escaped the cramped apartment we were currently residing in this new world, Tymboushi. It was a cold and ruthless world, always raining, and there was no sun for this planet. Only a black moon, with only a perpetual ominous glow lighting the clouded, polluted sky.

The city we were now in seemed similar to Infinity, with it's dark atmosphere, which is something I that piped up in my mind as a young girl sat herself in the stool next to me, something that no other person in the bar had dared to do up to this point. With my katana in plain view at my hip, and my unnatural arm, this did not faze her. Although, more likely, she took no notice. The smell of alcohol was already heavy on her.

The girl was fey and beautiful, with platinum blonde hair falling in unbrushed curls to her back, and wide bright blue eyes, with a thick layer of dark makeup lining them. She was small and thin, her legs not reaching the floor from the stool. With a skirt ending just below her pelvis, with boots laced up in the back ending just above her knee.

There was no way she was old enough to be sitting and drinking in a bar like this, she looked only a few years old than my Princess Tomoyo.  
"What can I get for ya', sweetie?" The bartender asked the small girl, the girl opened her mouth to answer, a smile flashing over her face.

That smile. Those eyes. Her irritatingly ditsy posture. The familiarity was overwhelming.

The smile vanished suddenly as a large, young man slapped a hand around the girl's waist, laughing as he did so. The girl tried to squirm away from the man but another one came up from behind her, draping his large arm over her shoulders, she shuddered slightly.

"Get 'er, whatever ya' got. On us!" The one with an arm coiled around her waist, bellowed. The other man took a swig from a bottle, laughing heartily, obviously drunk. The girl attempted to reach for her waist, as if something there could help her, her movements were sluggish and slow.

One man grabbed her hand, she began to thrash wildly in his hold, and the other one's hand reached under her too-tight black lace top, raking a hand across the exposed smooth skin of her stomach, and moving downward to the hem of her black hip-hugging skirt, reaching below and pulling at her panties. The girl's eyes flew wide and she began to yell,

_"Pias-!"_ She was cut off by the other man groping her ass tightly to silence her. Not before I noticed her blue eyes had begun to glow with her screech.

An animalistic protective urge to get this young girl out of harm's way came over me, and I leapt out of my seat, the stool clattering loudly to the shit-coated floor. I lunged at the closest one, slamming my fist into his nose, and he fell to the ground, immediately knocked out by the force of the blow. The other man, who's softer, unmarred face showed his naive youthfulness, reached for a pistol concealed under his coat, but the girl slammed her boney elbow into his face before he could. To my shock, she grabbed him by the wrist, slamming her back to his thigh and flipped him over her body onto the floor. He wasn't unconscious, but stuttered as he locked eyes with her, a disturbing blue flame existed there. The young man darted for the bar door, stumbling from intoxication and head-trauma.

We'd attracted surprisingly little attention from the surrounding drunken men and bartender, who I noticed, was no where in sight. I waited for the groveling from the young girl, but what I got was a far cry from a thanks,

"What the hell do think your doing?" She yelled, crossing her arms, which I noticed a large bruise forming from one of the men. As well as one appearing on her unconcealed abdomen below her cropped-top. I glowered at her bruises, as if the men were still causing them, then raised my gaze to her face, which was partially concealed by the dim-lighting of this hell hole.

"Saving you, you're welcome." She narrowed her cobalt eyes at me,

"I easily could've defended myself, thank you very much," She threw back, sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious," I smugly nodded to the unconscious man on the floor, with his nose bleeding heavily. The girl flushed,

"I had it under control!" She retorted, staring at me in my shadowed face, concealed even more so by the dark black hooded shirt in which I was clad. I noticed then that she was at least two heads shorter than me, only slightly taller than Sakura, or Tomoyo.

"Of course," I muttered, she started to turn away, "Hey, brat! How old are you anyway, and what kind of parents let their kid walk around alone in a place like this. Let alone dressed like _that._" I gestured to her skintight attire, and made a subconscious note to never let any daughter of mine dress like that. Whoa. Where did that come from? The girl didn't turn, but I saw her fists ball crossly as she turned around, and the anger in her face reminded me of someone, though I couldn't tell of whom.

"I'm seventeen! And my parents aren't with me! Well, they're not exactly dead or anything. Or at least my father isn't...but Dad's not _here-here. _And who the hell are you to be telling me where I can and can't go? And how _dare _you comment on how I dress!" This chick was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm Kurogane, and where is your father? Does he know your here? And who are _you, _kid, to be wandering around in the middle of the night in sleazy bars, dressed like a prostitute?" I growled, almost not noticing the look of shock spreading over her face as she heard my name.

"I-I'm Suki," She answered, shakily,

"Suki Flourite."

* * *

not mpreg

ew heterosexuality in tsubasa (the idea disgusts me, too, kids)


	2. My Kurogane

**SUKI'S POV**

**

* * *

**

I gawked.

I hadn't seen this man in more than a year. This man's familiar face,

as rough and hardened as it may be, brought indescribable comfort and happiness to me. His red dragon-like eyes widened and he looked me up and down as if he was just beginning to notice the similarities between my father and I. My father. I wondered briefly if he was here, too. After all, this was an alternate version of my Kurogane- the man who'd had such a large hand in raising me. I hadn't expected his reaction, though I probably should have.

Kurogane immediately ripped out his sword the moment I spoke my name, moving the tip of the blade to my throat.

"Hey!" I heard someone scream behind us, we both looked at the same time to see my little brother, Luc, running toward me. His blonde hair flying everywhere as he ran, and his brown eyes shone with protective anger.

"Who the hell are you brats, kid?" Luc let out a feral growl behind me, and I aimed a blind kick at him. I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, Kurogane was not one to be messed with,

"I told you- Suki, this is my brother, Luc Flourite."

"Yeah, ninja. Didn't you understand?" My little brother sneered, "_Flourite." _I turned to scold him, but Kurogane beat me to it,

"Haven't your parents ever taught you to shut up and respect your elders?" He barked, Luc smirked,

"You aren't much of our elder here. What are you- twenty-three, twenty-four?" Kurogane balled his fists,

"Twenty-five! And- wait. What the hell do you mean _here?" _I struggled not to just hug this guy, and scream at Luc to be more kind. But I kept in mind what the witch had said, _'Though they share the same face, they are not _

_people you knew.'_ Oh, it was so hard- this man had the same aura, the same voice...the same _sword. _That jolted me- there was one sword like that and one alone. Ginyruu.

"Kurogane!" I grinned wildly, and jumped onto him, knocking his sword out of my way, holding him tightly. Kurogane tensed and exclaimed with frustrated shock,

"What the hell? Get off me, brat!" Happy tears sprung to my eyes, but then Luc pried me off of my godfather,

"How much did you drink, Su'?" Luc muttered into my ear, I scowled half-heartedly at him, and pointed to the Ginyruu on the ground. Luc's eyes widened and he turned back to Kurogane, shaking,

"I'm sorry!" He stuttered, swallowing nervously, Kurogane quirked an eyebrow,

"What the fuck is wrong with you kids," I saw Luc's lips quirk in a smile and he looked at me, and I nodded,

"You know how time flows differently in worlds?" I said bluntly. Kurogane's face blanked and just narrowed his eyes, nodding his head, he picked his sword of the ground in a fluid motion. Luc smirked,

"Well, we're traveling, too. We know _you! _We were raised in _your _Japan!" Kurogane

"Stop lying, brats!" I sighed,

"We aren't lying." Kurogane scowled,

"Prove it!" Luc took a protective step toward me, but I held an arm out to stop him,

"Your name is Youou," Kurogane paled, "My father calls you 'Kuro-pipi" Kurogane blushed, "And you have two daughters and a son with your princess." Kurogane's face blanked. And he did exactly what I expected him not to do,

He swung his sword at me.

* * *

I don't know if japanese people have godparents- but in my story celesians do so fai had suki's godfather be kurogane. ps. this is not a yaoi-fic. i'm not against it but i find mpreg fics tacky. good and creative but over-played and a little corny to me. personal opinion. sorry this chapter is short! how do i introduce more characters...maybe a Kurogane jr? haha- no but someone like that!


	3. Magic

******__**

**_Suki's POV- Yes I changed the title of this story after the Beatles song, "World Without Love" that I heard on the radio in the car the other day and it made me think of this._**

* * *

**_Magic_**

I could barely react as the sharp object rounded terrifyingly close to my throat. Luc shouted something feral, and lunged out, smashing Kurogane through the stone door of the bar. I gasped, and swatted Luc's arm as I ran out to Kurogane.

I squatted down to Kurogane as my little brother picked up Ginyru which now lay a few feet away from the ninja. I placed my hand on his forehead, my hand glowed blue as I concentrated on my healing spell.

_"Reveiller."_ I murmured, his crimson eyes immediately snapped open. I smirked a little,

I'm getting pretty good at all these healing spells. He rolled out from under me, and lunged for the sword that was supposed to be at his belt. I giggled a little, very pleased with myself. Kurogane's face creased with anger and he lunged out, Luc did too. I flicked my wrist at Luc to stop him from slashing Kurogane,

"_Arreterbaton_, Luc!" I shouted, Kurogane blinked in surprise as he pinned me to the wall by my shoulders. He turned over his shoulder briefly to see my idiot brother struggling feverishly, six feet off of the ground against the wall. His face was red and flustered with effort.

"No, no, no!" I chided, teasingly at Luc, "Behave yourself, baby brother!" He scowled, his face reddening further in embarrassment.

"What the fu-" I rolled my eyes and hissed under my breath,

"_Silencepourfort!_" A glare began to smear my smiling face at my brother's overly argumentative nature. Luc seemed to continue screaming, but any sounds were drowned out by my carefully constructed hex.

"What the hell did you do to him, witch?" Kurogane demanded, making me turn my attention back to him.

"I'm a 'witch', aren't I? So, is it really so hard to figure out...eh, Kuro-sama?" I feigned my best 'Fai-voice', and it seemed to get to him as I'd intended.

"Shut up, brat!" I sighed impatiently, "Well, if you're really the Mage's daughter, fucking prove it, witch!" I blinked in surprise, I hadn't expected him to be this hard to convince.

"How?" I whispered, "I know your name, isn't that proof enough?" I'm a little nervous now, there are little of my father's personal secrets he's aloud me to know.

"What. Is. His. Brother's. Name." Kurogane growled, pushing me harder up against the stone wall as it dug into my back. I bit my lip, I'd forbade myself from speaking of my uncle. I never even knew

Kurogane knew! I guess Dad's even more private than I thought. I observed.

"Fai. His b-brother's name was Fai." Kurogane's eyes widened with shock, and I smiled weakly at him,

"Hii, Uncle Kuro-puu!" I awkwardly waved, him still pinning me up by my wrists and arms.

"Kuro-sama!" I heard a voice ring out from behind him, "What are you doing to that young lady? Found love have you, Kuro-pipi?" Kurogane dropped me, and I fell to the ground roughly. I huffed.

_Men._

"No, idiot. But, uh...you might wanna see this, mage." I gasped, and tried to see past Kurogane's towering form in front of me. My father- Fai- was gazing curiously at my brother, who's face was a

mixture of disbelief and lingering frustration.

"Now, what about this boy? He...he looks..." It seemed he'd caught on. He waved his hand and a scarlet bolt shot out from it. Shards my two spells binding Luc flew everywhere as Fai shattered it effortlessly, and Luc collapsed on the ground.

"Shit... hate magic..." He muttered, amusingly. I smirked, sticking out my tongue. Fai peaked behind Kurogane and saw me. He swallowed as I smiled at him with forced enthusiasm.

"Different person? Or..." Fai trailed of, feigning a smile at me. This fake smile irked me a little, as if I wanted Another thing Kurogane rubbed off on me.

"I don't think so." The tall ninja muttered, staring suspiciously at me. I winked at him, and he glared very, very briefly as I leapt up and faked an equally irritating smile at my 'father'. I forced sarcastic kindness into my voice as I chimed,

"Yup! I'm your kid, wizard! So...Nice, to meet you again, _Dad_

!"

**

* * *

**

_**In this, Suki is very skilled but learned a diverse way of magic different from her fathers. Instead of only using physical spells (spells that show in the air, think Tokyo Revelations) she used vocalized spells (think, Harry Potter, though I only read 1/2 of the last book (only the last 1 and only the chapter "Sectumsempra" in the 6th) up until Fred Weasley's death and then I boycotted it but i saw all the movies). She couldn't manage to make spells work in Japanese (her native tongue) or Celesian (her father's) and they visited one world (Victorian France) and it worked! ZOMG CAUSE FRENCH IS MY 2ND LANGUAGE (through school, Im irish we just get drunk and slur chiz)! Yes I'm aware I didn't put spaces in between the spells.**_

_**Origin of the spells:**_

_**Reveiller = Awaken**_

_**Arreter = Halt/Stop/Freeze, ect.**_

_**Baton= Stick**_

_**Silencee pour fort= Something along the lines of "Silence for the loud/rude one" It's longer, I know. But I shortened it so it would sound cooler.**_

Return to Top


	4. author note or inner fangirl confliction

Kay, guys. Here's the thing.

I have SOOOOOO many thoughts for this story- like I'll listen to a song and be like "holy shit, that would tie in so well to my story"...BUT I'm conflicted.

Previously, I was a KuroTomo supporter, and I thought Fai was kidding around and Kurogane and Fai had 'something deeper' than just a crazy fangirl-inducing love, like some sort of brotherly non-incestual thingy. But now I'm like "well...that's kind of a step..." like you don't fall in love AFTER you get married sort of thing. And it's not like I wasn't a KuroFai person or like a homophobe before I was like "yeah, im cool w/ that but i just dont think that could legit happen" and now (after refreshing w/ the anime, w/ other anime- not just Clamp-, and a lot of premature philosphizing...) ive come to the conclusion that "Yeah, these guys are gay. Or at least bi." Now, I'm not saying I still wont follow thru with this story, but im not into the Mpreg fics (nothing against them tho) and will revisit this later.

In other words:

On temporary hiatus. I'm so incredibly sorry for my over-thinking mind, truly. :(


End file.
